Our Little Sunflower
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: Sunflower, an abandoned girl in need of a caring family. Will the soviets treat her right and love her?
1. Chapter 1

Gust of blizzard wind began to numb her body as a young girl proceeded her journey to nowhere. Her first goal was to find a place where she could stay, second, a family that would actually love her. Though her parents always said 'stranger danger', she couldn't trust those words anymore. The fridgid air began to make the girl shiver, and her nose run. She wiped off the drip with the sleve of her spring jacket quickly. She was abandoned, she was lonely, she was only human, and she needed shelter.

A man was leisurely reclining on a plush couch next to a fire, staring at the restless kindle. No, he was not alone, his 3 servants he allowed to take a small break were at whatever they chose on another couch next to him, and his two sisters were taking a seat while conversing over something. Finding he had the couch to himself, he kicked his feet up and was about to take a nap, until,

'Ding! Ding Ding Ding Ding!'

A panicked rhythm played on the doorbell as the man curiously hopped up and opened it. On the snowy white ground lay a girl, only about 5, barely conscious. She looked up, expressionless, but the things the man discovered in her baby blue eyes, hurt, niglect, confusion, and frozen tears indicated she needed help. Without much thought, the tall man scooped up the child in his arms and rushed her to the room he sat in previously, her cold body freezing even him, who had lived a childhood in the snow. He gingerly placed the girl's body on a couch cushion, in hope she was still alive. The tension the man had made the other 5 crowd about. A finger twitch, a body-wide tremble, the 6 observed her actions carefully in hopes she wouldn't give out. Though it was struggled, she craned her head toward the group staring at her, finding a large man in front of her, smiling with slight concern.

"What is your name little girl?"

he gently inquired, as the girl tried to crawl to him.

"S-su-unfl-lower."

Sunflower shook as the man's eyes sparkled at the adorable name.

"Last?"

he asked, but wanted to take it back when tears began cascading out of her eyes.

The man sat next to Sunflower's curled up figure, and placed her in his lap,

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me."

he cooed as the 3 servants gawked in awe at the care the man was trying to give this young girl.

"I'm Ivan Braginski,"

he introduced, stroking Sunflower's golden strands calmly,

"and my family and I will care for you."

Ivan felt a bit choked up as Sunflower began to go limp from fatigue in his own two arms.

"She's so cute!"

one of Ivan's sisters murmured under her breath as Ivan escorted Sunflower to a bed to rest in.

* * *

AN: How did you like it? Please comment and PM, and while you're at it, favorite and follow, there's more!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am kicking myself for not typing this sooner, I got distracted, and I want to center my focus on this more. Sorry! I'll update more now!

About a week passed since Sunflower was brought into the soviet household, and she was now bursting with energy and healthy, like most 5 year olds are, and was longingly looking out the window, spying on a snow rabbit happily going about its business. How she wished she could go outside though, with Raivis, Eduard, and Toris at work, nothing was fun.

"Ah, it's a nice day out,"

Ivan observed the glistening sun struck snow with Sunflower,

"My legs could use a stretch, da?"

Sunflower turned to Ivan, excited

"Can we go outside?"

She bounced,

"Sure, but I want to take you somewhere else besides typical backyard."

Ivan invited Sunflower into his Nisan ((;D)), and pulled out of his driveway to head south where it was a bit warmer.

Sunflower jumped about in her seat, excited to arrive at Ivan's 'special place', finding herself in a terrain she never stepped in before. It was green and spikey, and everyone didn't seem to mind stepping on such acute points, for the things would just bend flat. Either people here are heavy, or this is normal, Sunflower asked Ivan,

"Daddy, what's the green stuff?"

Ivan paused a bit, did he hear her right? Daddy?

"U-Uh, oh! That's grass, but living a life in the cold, you've probably never seen it."

The car halted to a stop, and Ivan unbuckled Sunflower, letting her out,

"It's much more pretty here, da?"

Ivan asked, holding the little girl's hand as she took in the vivid view of green leaves and multicolored flowers, much more interesting than her normal idea of outside, white and solemn.

"Yes!"

The young girl stroked the blades of grass on the ground, Ivan giggling silently at her curiosity when she began to dissect a flower with his help.

"Sunflower would you like to walk now? It's getting dark."

Ivan asked as Sunflower nodded her head enthusiastically.

The two began their trek on the trail, Sunflower tugging on Ivan's jacket,

"It's so much warmer here dad, why do you have this coat on?"

Sunflower inquired, tilting her head.

"Uh… It's like my backpack, da!"

He related, and it was a fairly accurate comparison, it hid his metal pipe from baddies.

Sunflower seemed to accept this, and snuggled into his 'backpack'.

About a half an hour later, Ivan returned to his car with an exhausted Sunflower, sleepily carrying on next to him.

"Our walk must have worn you out, da?"

Ivan asked as he clicked the seat belt for his child who was in the passenger seat, dozing off. Ivan started the car, and placed Sunflower's delicate soft hand into his gloved one, and didn't let go.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dada?"

"Yes?"

"If you're daddy then who's mommy?"

Ivan paled at this question,

"I don't know Sunflower."

Sunflower gasped in shock,

"I need a mommy!"

And with that, she began to search through the house, Ivan hoping she didn't find his little sister a good role model.

Waddling through the house, catching sight of Natalia, Sunflower knew now was the time to act. Sprinting, she purposefully slipped, landing on her face, beginning to create false tears.

"Oh! Sunflower! Who hurt you?"

Natalia asked kneeling down next to the child,

"The g-ground twipped me!"

She sobbed, Natasha promptly nodding, taking her knife to the exact area where Sunflower lost footing, leaving a hole on the floor. Pulling her dagger back, she returned to Sunflower,

"Are you alright?"

Sunflower nodded,

"Yep~! Thanks mommy!"

She cheered, scrambling off, leaving the Belarusian stunned,

"A-ah… Bye Sunflower!"

She called back, Sunflower too busy finding her next choice.

In the kitchen, Yekaterina was preparing the family of 7 a dinner, watching the meal bake, sitting on a chair. Skipping in, Sunflower examined the stove, occupied by pots containing foods of all sorts, and the pans in the oven holding a variety of edibles too.

"Mommy, can you teach me how to cook?"

Yekaterina flashed a calm smile, but unshaken by the name,

"Sure darling!"  
She stood up, when a pounding of infuriated footsteps came close, Natalia had been eavesdropping,

"I'm her mother!"

She hissed, Yekaterina looking at her sister confused,

"Oh sister, it's just a silly title!"

The oldest gave her best poker face, Sunflower backing up, Natalia's aura wasn't friendly.

The argument only worsened, Yekaterina attempting to calm down her sibling as offensive phrases where being hurled at her, the Baltics sitting on the side,

"Who do you think will win?"

Raivis asked.

"Yekatrina will, she's strong, she just doesn't like to show it!"

Eduard slapped down 10 bucks.

"No, Natalia, she's passionate about her strong side and shows it where ever she goes!"

Toris praised, putting out 20 dollars.

"I think it's you."

Raivis looked up at Toris, making the two others gasp in bewilderment,

"What?"

"Ah, you just seem the type she'd come up to,"

He explained, plopping 150$ on the table,

"I'm that sure."

Sunflower, now frightened by both mommies, ran over to Toris,

"MOMMY!"

She squealed, scared, leaping into his arms, Raivis collecting his money, grinning knowingly.

I'm going to tell daddy I found a new Momma!"

Sunflower beamed, trotting outside to report to Ivan, Toris trembling a bit,

"I'm going to start to write my will…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Here's the 68th anniversary for the allies success!"

A boisterous voice boomed even without a microphone an accent Sunflower was not accustomed to as she gripped the back of Ivan's jacket with fright,

"Pappy, what are we doing?"

She squeaked, her guardian kneeling down next to her,

"I'm going to introduce you to some acquaintances of mine!"

He warmly smiled, picking up Sunflower who bundled her face in his scarf, making him chuckle lightly, a sound for Yao to pick up,

"Ivan! Who is that cute child you have in your arms, aru?"

He jumped in place, outpouring excitement with squeals of elation, peeking around trying to locate Sunflower's face. Ivan, ok with Yao interacting with the girl, expounded,

"Oh, her name is Sunflower, you could call her my daughter I suppose, da?"

Yao held still, then brightened as the neck wrapping was untangled from Sunflower's face, Sunflower's mesmerizing baby blue eyes meeting his sparkling brown ones. Confused, but interested, Sunflower stammered,

"H-hello?"

With a half grin, trusting the nation wouldn't hurt her, and if he did, she would be saved as Yao held out his arms pleadingly, Ivan carefully slipping her into them, his floppy kimono plush and inviting, comforting to the touch, making Sunflower nuzzle into his long sleeves.

"This is Yao."

Ivan introduced, smiling peacefully until his vision on Sunflower raised up, finding Arthur stomp the Chinese man's way,

"You have no clue how to hold a child Yao,"

He scolded, snatching Sunflower from the puffy surface, holding Sunflower up in a sitting position, securing her from falling,

"You need to allow the child to breathe… Who is this anyway?"

A British slang asked, Ivan briefly explaining, somewhat distressed from jealousy,

"Arthur, Sunflower, Sunflower, Arthur."

Iggy's expression relaxed a bit to a small grin,

"Hello Sunflower!"

He chimed, rocking a bit, Sunflower returning the expression back, intrigued by his eyebrows, and at the fact that Ivan's friends were really nice!

"Oh, Iggy has a child, oui?"

Another voice piped up aside the Brit and the Russian child as Ivan gulped nervously,

"Sunflower… That's Francis."

Francis cocked his head to the left,

"What's so bad about me, huh?"

Ivan shrugged as the French man passed by, smoothly sniping the girl from Arthur's grasp, who seemed to be having the time of her life combing through Iggy's thick eyebrows,

"Bonjour Sunflower."

He greeted, lips showing glee as he marveled over her adorable features as she stroked dark peculiar bristles on Francis's face no one else seemed to possess. Booming laughter chortled as Francis looked up,

"Francis, you're acting like this is the first kid you've ever seen! And, uh, how many do you have again?"

A man with a cowlick and glasses joked, Francis sighing, upset,

"Countries can't have babies Alfred, this is the only child someone let me hold without screaming about it."

Sunflower took a glance at Ivan, who was darkening as Alfred neared.

"Hey little girl, what's your name?"

The American asked, Sunflower reaching out at his fluffy bomber jacket, replying,

"Sunflower!"

In an excited stupor as Francis placed her in Alfred's arms, seeming dole some from the separation. After a couple brief moments of fondling Alfred's fuzzy hood, a voice of a million devils chanted,

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL…"

Constantly, Alfred's gentle grasp turning into a snug squeeze to hug his fear away while he began to freak out,

"OHMYGODIT'SSOSCARY! WHERE'SIGGYWHENINEEDHIM-"

"I'm right here git."

"-Whaddia w-want Ivan? I-I… Y-Ya want h-h-her back?"

The 'koling' did not stop as Sunflower was set down, and paced next to Ivan when the terrifying sound quit, the tall man much more pleased with the girl there.

"Now I don't want these people to hurt you and steal you,"

Ivan cooed to her in a whisper, glaring at Alfred,

"So how about we leave, da?"

In all honesty, she trusted each of the newly met buddies, and could spend an entire day with each of them, but knowing it would only put her father's mind to peace, agreed,

"Ok."

And left with Ivan along with inquiries of, 'Why are you leaving, we just got to know you!' shouted from behind, which were all ignored,

"Daddy, can I see them again?"

Ivan smiled at her,

"Sure."

"Even that brown fluffy unicorn with glasses named Alfred?"

Sunflower asked, Ivan snickering a bit at the name, his hair sticking out would look like a horn at a perspective,

"No, we shall not be seeing him, probably ever."

Ivan pursed his lips, Sunflower seeming alright with this, still thankful she had more friends, all she needed.


End file.
